


Patrick is my acorn, I am the squirrel that steals his happiness away.

by WhattaCatchPeterick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhattaCatchPeterick/pseuds/WhattaCatchPeterick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has been in love with Patrick for a while now, but courage was not his strong suit.<br/>The fic where Andy doesn't go smoke with Pete and Joe, but stays to court Patrick with lovely awkward-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrick is my acorn, I am the squirrel that steals his happiness away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey the title is weird, and this is the first thing I have posted on here. Please enjoy and don't be too harsh if you critique!  
> ***ANDY IS STRAIGHT EDGE***  
> I am just an idiot who didn't research, haha!  
> (Kindly informed by idkupick)

‘B bak in lke an hour,, Joe an I guna go smokee ;))’

Any other day Andy would force himself along with the group, never opting out for a bowl, especially Joe’s. He always had the best shit. Not for Andy today though, this text from a probably already high Pete means much more. It means time for plan ‘Tell-Patrick-I-Love-Him-More-Than-Joes-Amazing-Weed’ to activate! Step one was to go on an expedition and find Patrick, which can’t be hard, I mean short boys in trucker caps don’t seem to be in abundance in this general area, where ever the hell they are. 

Andy's walk was cut short, only to find Patrick drinking a coke on the bumper of the van. “Sup?” 

He looked like he had been crying and Andy, despite the forceful urge, didn’t run and caudle the blonde. 

“Just sitting around.” Patrick laughed, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes. 

“You okay?” Andy got closer, like he was approaching a baby deer. With eyes as wide and perfect like Patrick he might as well be, Andy wanted to stab his foot due to being lamely in love with Patrick now. 

“Yeah I just thought, never mind.” He shook his head, laughing to himself. 

Andy took this as a chance to get closer, sitting next to Patrick on the bumper, “No, c’mon Trick tell me.” 

Patrick shrugged, playing with the gravel around his worn out sneakers, “It’s stupid, I’m stupid, you don’t have to sit here with me.” Patrick’s voice barely a whisper, but Andy knew he meant it when he called himself stupid. 

“Patrick.” Andy said sternly, “Tell me what up or... I’m telling Pete!” Patrick couldn’t hide his happy smile behind his attempt to be a cold wall. 

“God no please, Andy! He will write a song, he will relate my sadness to acorns.” They both laughed quietly to each other, Patricks smile wide now. 

“Acorns?” Andy finally managed to get out, knowing that was entirely possible. 

“I broke a string on the guitar once, I didn’t have a spare at the time so I was bummed right? Well Pete came out of the bathroom with a 3 paged sonnet front in back and the chorus was like, ‘Heeeeey P-p-p-patrick, acorns fall like tears on river ways, smile like the squirrels didn’t steal your daaaaays!!’” Patrick belted out with laughter in his best, I’m-not-trying-to-actually-sing-because-shy voice. Andy needs to really stop making names for everything. 

“The fact that he still has it is even better.” 

“No way he does?” Andy was shaking now, picturing this late night odd depression fest between Patrick and Pete. 

“Yup, says if we ever need a song, that’s the one.” 

“Oh god.” 

“The names the best part.” 

“Oh no.” Andy laughed, with fake worry on his face. Patrick liked to use his hands to mimic Pete a lot, so when he spoke the title Andy had to flinch a few times, 

“Patrick is my acorn, I am the squirrel that steals his happiness away, love guitar strings and broken heart.” 

“Oh jesus it really isn’t that, Patrick please tell me it isn’t that.” 

“It’s that...” Patrick and Andy where laughing so hard it was hard to sit on the bumper, when they finally got control Patricks pinky was right against Andy’s. He tried not to get hung up on that, reaching over to fully grip Patricks hand. 

“So tell me, what was wrong?” Andy asked, squeezing Patricks hand. Andy wouldn’t mind always squeezing Patricks hand. 

“I just thought I was alone.” Patrick sighed playing with the gravel again. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well I got a text from Pete right? Saying he was going to go smoke with Joe. I assumed you where going too.” Andy was confused, squeezing Patrick’s hand a bit harder urging him to go on. 

“And I just, Pete treats me like I am the same 17 year old he met in a garage!” Patrick squeaked. 

“That’s not it, is it?” Andy questioned, he knew Patrick better than this. 

“Well that’s part of it, It’s just a lot of stuff has been happening and that’s just tipping off my big bowl of shit that’s in my head.” Patrick paused, “I guess I am kind of a girl, crying to stop the hurt.” His eyes began to well up, refusing to look at Andy. 

Andy hugged Patrick, letting Trick nuzzle into his neck. It felt natural to Andy, holding Patrick. God he wanted Patrick so bad. 

“Andy?” Patrick mouthed, whispering into Andy’s throat. 

“Yeah?” 

“I like you.” Patrick shook slightly now. 

“I like you too.” Andy smiled. 

“No I mean I like you…. Like… like like you.” 

“I like like you too.” Andy laughed, squeezing Patrick in a tight hug. 

“Will this mess up the band?” 

“Only If you let it Trick.” Andy laughed, kissing Patricks collar bone. 

“Did you just kiss me?” Trick asked, scooting back to look at Andy. Patricks pale skin was almost reflective of the Autumn sun that is beginning to hang low. 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Patrick asked, blush starting to cross over his face. 

“Always.” Patrick leaned over, one hand on the bumped for stability, and the other on Andrews leg. He leaned in slow, closing his eyes. Andy resisted the urge to get his phone out and take a picture, wanting to save this moment forever. He leaned in, pressing his lips against Patricks. Soft and slow at first, letting the sun bathe the two. 

“Oh. My. God.” Pete screamed running up to the two. Patrick pulled away and fell to the ground, laughing awkwardly and completely red. 

“I fucking new Andy liked Patrick, didn’t think the blonde swung that way.” Joe laughed, hands on his knees. 

“Oh god what if they fucked in the van!” Pete squealed. 

“What if they were about it!” Joe was almost on the ground now. 

“Holy shit this means Andy likes Patrick more than your pot!” 

“Dude! I don’t like anything more than my pot!” 

“Shut. Up.” Andy said, grabbing Patricks hand and dragging him to the front. 

“Shot gun?” Patrick whispered, kissing Andys cheek. 

“What more could I do for my acorn?” 

“No. Not you too.” 

Pete started singing the song all the way to the next stop for the show. Patrick hid in his hoodie as Joe discussed how gay sex worked, with pictures. Andy just kept his eyes on the road, and not the way Patrick hiding from Joe made his legs go towards Andrews, open partly. This is going to be a very long tour, Andy thought to himself.


End file.
